


kaisoo is fake

by snowbreeze



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbreeze/pseuds/snowbreeze
Summary: kung saan gumawa ng twitter si jongin dahil sa curiosity, hindi niya inaakalang may makikita siyang tweet na nagpabago ng mood niya. napaisip siya at biglang hindi pinansin si kyungsoo na walang kamalay malay.





	kaisoo is fake

**Author's Note:**

> first ff ko 'to so hindi ko siya gaanong pinagisipan and sobrang sabaw niya huhu, advance sorry lol. so this ff is based to 160110 EXO'luXion in Singapore kaisoo during growl!!!!! check niyo sa yt!!!! present time yung gagamitin ko kaya isipin niyo nalang na walang enlistment oki? hehe wag malito pls

the day before sila pumunta sa singapore para sa concert, nakahilata lang si jongin sa couch dahil na sa practice room lang naman sila at break time nila kaya lumabas muna yung ibang members para kumain ng pagkain o iba kakain ay. habang bumibili sila baek ng pagkain sa kung saan mang lupalop ng mundo, nilabas muna ni jongin yung phone niya at inopen niya yung application na ininstall niya kahapon pa dahil sa curiosity.

_twitter_.

sa totoo lang wala naman talaga siyang balak iinstall 'to pero dahil sabi ni baekhyun sakanya na nakakapagstalk daw siya dito ng exols at natutuwa pa si baekhyun minsan. may isang beses pa ngang nakapagbasa siya ng chanbaek sns au at gago kilig na kilig naman si baekhyun dahil ilang araw niyang walang sawang binabanggit yon sa iba, nabasa nga din yun ni sehun dahil curious din siya. naisipan niya na din gumawa ng account dahil silang dalawa nalang ata ni kyungsoo yung walang twitter.

biglang natawa si jongin sa idea na gagawa ng twitter si kyungsoo kasi napakaimposible nun, minsan nga iniisip ni jongin kung taga bundok ba yung boyfriend niya.

gumawa na siya ng account at medyo natagalan siya dahil nalilito pa siya, "tangina paano ba 'to? bakit may ganto, sobrang complicated naman neto." hinawi niya pa yung buhok niya kasi naiirita na siya at-

bakit parang ang tagal nilang lahat bumalik? kumukulo na yung tiyan ni jongin kasi kanina pa siya nagugutom. hindi na siya sumama sa pagbili ng pagkain kasi sabi ni kyungsoo siya nalang ang bibili para kay jongin, sasama pa sana si jongin na sumama kaso pinilit ni kyungsoo na siya nalang. wala namang palag yang si jongin eh.

_**your tweets will be here. send your first tweet!** _

> **jiji** @zkdlin - 11s
> 
> so paano ba to amp

dahil gutom na si jongin at gusto niyang malaman yung twitter account nila baekhyun, inexit niya muna yung twitter app at pumunta sa gc nila sa na madalas nilang nagagamit.

_Thursday 4:10 PM_

**asiatic black bear:** gago ang tagal niyo naman nasaan na ba kayo?

 **asiatic black bear:** bakit ba ako nagpaiwan dito putaaa tagal

 **asiatic black bear:** ano twitter niyo huy gumawa na akong acc tangina paano ba to gumagana?

 **asiatic black bear:** baekhyun hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**baecassie:** pero tita-

 **baecassie:** ano ba jongin di marunong magintay ha?

 **baecassie:** ha bat ka gumawa ng twitter? HAHHSHSHSHSHS opx dami ko pa namang nababasa sa twitter na alam kong gusto mo ding basahin lol but its for you to find out [two eyes emoji knife emoji]

**do margaret:** jagi, anong drink gusto mo? bumili na ko ng fave mo hehe

**asiatic black bear:** coke nalang :<

**baecassie:** LUH HAROOOOOT GUARD OH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**do margaret:** okay baby

**baecassie:** hoy eto twitter namin, search mo nalang teka send ko screenshot

 **baecassie:** otw na kami diyan baka nagjajakol ka pa diyan ha

**asiatic black bear:** pakyyuuu hyung

bumalik ulit si jongin sa twitter at ang una niyang ginawa ay nagsend ng follow request sa mga members dahil lahat ng account nila ay dapat nakaprivate. agad agad inaccept ni baekhyun yung follow request ni jongin kaya inistalk agad ng gwapo ~~ng medyo tagabundok~~ yung account ni baekhyun. agad agad niyang nakita ang nakalagay sa pinned tweet,

> **BB** @bkyoongie - 01/01/19
> 
> [image of them having fun while eating]
> 
> fam.

nagscroll down pa si jongin at nakita niya yung ibang retweets na picture nilang dalawa ni chanyeol na galing sa chanbaek account. napaisip agad si jongin kung meron din bang nagttweet tungkol sakanilang dalawa ni kyungsoo kaya sinearch niya yung kaisoo sa search tab at andaming lumabas.

"hala paano nila nalaman na jagi yung sinabi ko doon?" paano ba naman nakita ni jongin yung loop sa twitter kung saan nakafocus sakanya yung camera tapos nakitang bumuka yung bibig niya na parang jagi yung sinabi niya.

nagscroll pa siya nang nagscroll at sinave niya pa yung picture nilang dalawa ni kyungsoo na nakita niya. hanggang sa mapadpad siya sa isang tweet na nagcatch ng attention niya. 

> **Gina** @kaisoohatebot - 3hr
> 
> lmao kaisoo shippers are at it again. hindi niyo ba napapansin na si kai nalang yung lumalapit or nag approach kay d.o? parang papansin lang naman yang si kai eh. so kaisoo is fake pa din lmao, no one can convince me!!!!!

"putangina? ganto ba tingin nila sakin tsaka kay hyung?" napahawak si jongin ng mahigpit sa cellphone niya kasi baka hindi niya mapigilan yung sarili niya baka mabato niya yung cellphone niya na bagong bago pa yung tempered glass kasi kakapalit lang ni kyungsoo kagabi. napahawak siya sa noo niya kasi naiinis talaga siya, hindi niya naman alam na ganun yung tingin ng iba.

inaalala niya lahat ng ginagawa niya kay kyungsoo pag nasa stage sila o kung saan man at kung ni minsan ba si kyungsoo yung unang lumapit sakanya. _parang wala nga?_ sa isip isip ni jongin siya nalang lagi lumalapit o gumagawa ng interactions nila. gustong gusto niya pa nga na lapitan si kyungsoo lagi o kausapin siya pag may camera para magkaroon ng hint ang mga tao na sa kanya lang si kyungsoo.

mababaw na kung mababaw pero gustong gusto ni jongin magtampo kasi natrigger talaga siya sa nakita niyang tweet ng hater nila. alam niya namang mahal siya ni kyungsoo eh, mahal na mahal pa nga kaso masama bang humiling na sana ipakita naman ni kyungsoo sa iba na sakanya lang si jongin. si jongin nalang kasi lagi eh.

> **jiji** @zkdlin - 1s
> 
> kahit isang beses lang ipakita mo naman na sayo lang ako please? ako nalang palagi eh.

saktong pagkatweet niya pumasok na ang mga tropa niya sa loob na may dalang mga paper bag at plastic bag. agad agad lumapit si kyungsoo kay jongin at hinanda na ang mga pagkaining binili niya na alam niyang paborito ni jongin.

"jagi eto na oh sorry natagalan kami ah parang tanga kasi tong si sehun kanina bumalik ulit kami don sa pinagbilhan kasi naiwanan niya daw kasi yung airpod niya don sa lamesa. gutom na gutom ka na ba?" seryosong sabi ni kyungsoo habang nilapag niya yung plato don sa maliit na lamesa na nasa lapag.

"akala ko kasi dinala na ni chanyeol tapos ayun nakikipag landian lang pala kay baekhyun hyung don sa gilid kainis" napairap nalang si sehun sa sarili niyang katangahan na sinisisi niya pa kay chanyeol na walang pake habang kinakain niya yung burger na ilang linggo niyang hinahanap hanap.

tawa lang nang tawa sila jongdae sa gilid habang nakacling kay minseok pero etong si minseok nakatitig lang kay jongin kasi napansin niyang tahimik ang bida natin.

pag nakikita niyan si kyungsoo bigla biglang yayakapin ni jongin, lalo na't binili pa ni kyungsoo yung pagkain niya. tumingin nalang si minseok sa paligid at napansin niyang nakatingin din si baekhyun sakanya.

"hyung, check mo twitter ni jongin dali!" pabulong na sabi ni baekhyun para siya lang makarinig. pagkatapos icheck ni minseok yung twitter ni jongin napailing nalang siya.

"ano nangyari kay jongin? bakit ganyan yan?" biglang sumingit sa usapan si junmyeon habang kumakain ng french fries kaya biglang nangburaot si baekhyun. "tignan mo tweet ni jongin dali oh." inabot niya kay junmyeon yung phone niya at bigla silang nagkatinginan pagkatapos tumingin sa dalawa na kumakain na tahimik lang at di nagpapansinan.

"nako ayan nanaman sila" umalis na si junmyeon sa tabi niya at napangiti siya kasi may balak siya.

"jongin libre mo ko pagtapos neto kasi alam kong matutuwa ka."

* * *

nagtataka na si kyungsoo kasi sa pagkakatanda niya wala naman silang pinagawayan ni jongin, nilalambing pa nga siya ni jongin bago sila umalis para bumili ng pagkain. nakauwi na sila lahat lahat hindi pa rin siya pinapansin nung jowa niyang gwapo na walang ibang ginawa kundi magcellphone nang magcellphone. tumatawa tawa pa si jongin at naiinis na si kyungsoo kasi ano bang nakakatawa sa cellphone ni jongin? may kinakausap ba tong iba o ano?

hindi niya na napigilan yung sarili niya kaya lumapit na siya kay jongin at niyakap niya kasi baka nagtatampo nanaman yung jagi niya sakanya na hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano. "nini, may problema ba tayo?" siniksik niya yung sarili niya kay jongin kasi naiiyak na siya kasi hindi naman siyang sanay na nagaaway sila ni jongin.

"hmm? wala naman hyung. okay lang ako, okay lang tayo." sabi ni jongin na hindi manlang lumingon kay kyungsoo na nakayakap sakanya.

_"hyung? hyung daw? ah galit nga 'to o nagtatampo."_ nasa isip lang yan ni kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang sabihin, baka magalit lang lalo sakanya si jongin.

kumalas si kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap niya kay jongin at hinawakan niya ang pisngi neto para maiharap niya yung mukha ni jongin sakanya para tignan manlang siya. 

"nini, may concert tayo sa susunod na araw, alam mo namang ayokong ganto tayo sa harap ng exols diba? sabihin mo na kung bakit ka nagtatampo para maayos natin 'to please baby? bakit ka ba nagtatampo ulit? galit ka ba sakin ha?" napanguso nalang si kyungsoo habang nakatingin siya sa mata ni jongin kasi alam niyang hindi matitiis ni jongin 'to.

binitawan ni jongin yung phone niya at yumuko kasi pakiramdam niya ang babaw ng dahilan niya. lagi nalang mababaw. minsan lang naman sila magkatampuhan ni kyungsoo pero lagi nalang mababaw yung dahilan dahil sakanya. naramdaman ni kyungsoo na nahihiya si jongin sakanya kaya inangat niya ulit yung ulo ni jongin gamit yung daliri niya.

"di ako magagalit baby, dali sabihin mo na" hinalikan niya pa yung pisngi ni jongin kasi alam niyang onting lambing lang yan sasabihin na ni jongin yon. wala eh marupok siya para sa jagi niya eh.

"eh kasi diba gumawa ako ng twitter account tapos may nakita akong tweet na ako nalang daw yung laging nag approach sayo on stage, ang papansin ko din daw lagi. sinabi niya pa ngang kaisoo is fake eh. wala nainis lang talaga ako kasi naisip kong oo nga no? ako nalang lagi." parang batang sumbong ni jongin na nakanguso pa at nakayuko. sa mga oras na yon hindi niya alam kung matatawa ba siya o malulungkot dahil iniisip ni jongin yon.

dahil unang una, alam naman ni jongin na hindi sila fake ni kyungsoo. ilang tao na nga silang magjowa ni kyungsoo eh. pangalawa, madalas niyang hindi inaapproach si jongin kasi pinagsabihan na sila ng manager nila at ng company na wag sila gaanong magpahalata at pangatlo, ang cute magsumbong ng jagi niya sakanya.

"baby alam mo namang pinagsabihan na tayo diba tsaka alam mo namang hindi tayo fake at never tayo magiging fake kasi ilang taon na nga tayo diba? kahit anong sabihin ng ibang tao diyan, alam naman nating dalawa kung anong totoo diba? kahit hindi ko maipagsigawan sa buong mundo na akin ka lang at sayo lang ako, alam naman ng iba nating fans yon at sa naniniwala natin okay? please jagi wag ka na magtampo okay?" nginitian ni kyungsoo si jongin na nakatingin lang sakanya na malapit na ding ngumiti. oh diba marupok talaga. 

lahat ng alinlangan niya nawala dahil sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. lahat naman ng yun sapat na para sakanya.

"sorry jagi ha sorry talaga kung ang isip bata ko pa din minsan." sabi ni jongin habang pinagdidikit niya yung noo nilang dalawa.

"okay lang, baby naman kita eh pero tandaan mo mga sinabi ko sayo okay?" ang nasabi ni kyungsoo bago maglapat ang labi nila ni jongin.

* * *

nasa eroplano na silang lahat papuntang singapore dahil doon ang concert nila bukas. katabi ngayon ni kyungsoo si minseok na kumakain lang habang ang ibang members natutulog para makakuha ng lakas para bukas.

"soo, ayos na kayo ni jongin?" napatingin si kyungsoo kay minseok na nakataas ang kilay at may nakakalokong ngiti at tingin sakanya. nagulat siya kasi paano niya 'to nalaman eh sigurado naman si kyungsoo na silang dalawa lang ni jongin ang nasa living room kagabi bukod nalang kung nag eavsdrop si minseok sakanila na hindi naman gawain ng hyung niya.

"huh hyung? bakit? paano mo nalaman" hindi mapakali si kyungsoo kasi parang may binabalak si minseok na di niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya o hindi.

"chill ka lang soo, nakita ko kasi yung tweet ni jongin kahapon at ang tahimik niya kaya alam kong may problema na si jongin. eh sakto nasa kitchen ako kahapon hindi ko naman sinasadyang marinig kayo. sorry soo." sincere na pagkakasabi ni minseok sakanya kaya naman nakahinga na siya nang maluwag.

napatingin sa paligid niya at nakita niyang tulog ang lahat bukod sakanilang dalawa ni minseok at siyempre tinignan niya din si jongin na katabi si yixing na natutulog din na nakasandal sa balikat ni jongin.

"eh bakit ka ganyan ka makatingin hyung? may binabalak ka nanaman 'no?" pabulong na sabi niya kasi baka may makarinig sakanya kahit wala. masyado lang talagang paranoid si kyungsoo.

"hoy grabe ka naman soo, makasabi naman 'to ng binabalak parang sobrang sama na ng binabalak ko pero may plano ako dali para naman makabawi kay jongin." natawa pa si minseok kasi nakakatawa naman talaga ang iniisip niya, alam niyang simple lang yon pero maapektuhan si jongin kasi nga diba marupok nga.

"ano yan hyung?" lumapit si minseok sa tenga niya para sabihin yung plano at biglang kinabahan si kyungsoo, "eh hyung paano kung pagalitan tayo ni manager hyung pag nalaman niya 'to?"

aminin man ni kyungsoo o hindi pero nagustuhan niya talaga yung plano ni minseok kasi yun na yung paraan para makabawi siya ng konti kay jongin at para na din sa mga bashers nila na nagpalungkot kay jongin.

sasagot na sana si minseok sakanya pero biglang lumitaw yung ulo ni baekhyun na nakaupo sa harap "dali na soo, gawin mo na kami na ang bahala. di kita pinalaking ganyan!!! naduduwag ka lang eh, alam naman kasi naming kaya mo tsk." napairap pa si baekhyun nang sobra na parang nakita niya na yung bungo niya dahil sobra niyang naiikot yung mata niya. 

nagulat si kyungsoo at minseok kay baekhyun dahil akala nila tulog na ang lahat pero nakalimutan niyang never nga palang natulog si baekhyun pag umaga yung flight nila at ~~chismoso~~ ~~~~malakas ang pandinig ni baekhyun kaya kahit yung binulong ni minseok narinig niya.

napangiti si kyungsoo dahil naeexcite na siya para makitang masaya si jongin at para mahampas sa mukha ng mga haters sila na "kaisoo is real"

* * *

> **kyungja** @notcuteksoo - 1s
> 
> this is the day that [redacted] will show the world the universe rather that kaisoo is real. so user kaisoohatebot, you should delete yourself and your dummy acc, xoxo [flying kisses emoji]

nagtweet muna si kyungsoo sa twitter account niya na siya lang ang nakakaalam. ilolock niya na sana yung phone niya pero nakita niyang nakatingin si jongin sa phone niya.

_"fuck nakita niya ba yung tweet ko? gago paano na 'to?"_ nagpapanic na si kyungsoo sa loob niya kasi paano kung nakita ni jongin yung tweet niya, paano kung-

"jagi?!?!?! may twitter ka?!?!?" tuwang tuwa si jongin habang nakatingin kay kyungsoo. hindi manlang napansin ni jongin na napasigaw siya, buti nalang sila lang ng exo ang nasa loob ng dressing room. ay pero ano exo? edi-

"ANO?!?!?!?! MAY TWITTER KA DO KYUNGSOO AT HINDI NAMIN ALAM?!?! GAGA KA??? GANDA KA????" sigaw ni baekhyun at akmang sasabunutan niya na si kyungsoo pero piniglan siya ng isang kamay,

"wag ka ngang ano baek ako lang may karapatan may sumabunot kay kyungsoo! ano ba yan!!! ano kyungsoo?! kung di makikita ni jongin, habang buhay mong di sasabihin samin na may twitter ka ha? hindi ba pamilya ang tingin mo samin o kahit kaibigan manlang?" pasigaw na sabi ni jongdae at nagiiyak iyakan pa, nagtawanan ang lahat dahil napakaarte nanaman ni jongdae kim.

napairap nalang si kyungsoo kasi ang ingay nanaman ni jongdae at baekhyun, siya nanaman pinagttripan ng mga to.

"ang arte mo jd, ikaw nga isang buwan mong hindi sinabi na kayo na pala ni minseok hyung." napairap nanaman si kyungsoo kasi totoo naman, kung hindi pa mahuhuli ng chismosong si chanyeol na nagyayakapan sila sa backstage the last time hindi nila malalaman itong lahat.

"hoy kyungsoo grabe yang atake mo ha! baka ikaw nga may tinatagong lalaki diyan sa twitter mo kaya di mo sinasabi" pabiro lang namang sinabi ni minseok yon pero nagmamaktol na agad si jongin don sa gilid na parang bata.

"owww may lalaki pala si hyung eh. ganun talaga pag panget kim kai" tawang tawa ang lahat sa sinabi ni sehun pero napatigil sila kasi may pumasok sa loob at pinaghahanda na sila kasi growl na yung susunod nilang ipeperform.

binack hug bigla ni jongin si kyungsoo, "hmmm lalaki pala ha?" pabirong tanong ni jongin habang inaamoy yung leeg ni kyungsoo. tinulak niya naman palayo si jongin dahil lalabas na sila at may saabihin pa siya, "bleh jagi, get ready okay?" sabi ni kyungsoo bago niya iwanan si jongin na nagtataka kasama si yixing na naiwan dahil umiinom ng tubig.

kinalabit ni baekhyun si kyungsoo para tanungin si kyungsoo kung handa na ba siya at napangiti nalang si kyungsoo kasi handang handa na siya.

* * *

_**Wǒ Eureureong, Eureureong, Eureureong nǐ** _

_**Wǒ Eureureong, Eureureong, Eureureong nǐ** _  
_**Wǒ Eureureong, Eureureong, Eureureong nǐ** _

_**Rúguǒ zàibu líkāi  
Jiù huì yǒu wéijī** _

malakas na hiyawan ang maririnig sa arena bukod sa boses ng exo habang kumakanta ng growl. napatingin bigla si minseok kay kyungsoo para tignan kung kinakabahan ito kasi malapit niya na gawin ang pinlano ni minseok. bigla ring napatingin si kyungsoo sakanya kaya medyo natawa silang dalawa kasi hindi nila alam kung kagaguhan ba ang gagawin nila o pagbawi lang kay jongin.

ayan na yung sa bridge. nagsimula nang tumibok ng mabilis ang puso ni kyungsoo habang kumakanta siya papalapit kay jongin. hindi siya napansin ni jongin dahil nakatingin lang siya sa gilid. 

pagdating ni kyungsoo sa harap ni jongin, hinawakan niya yung leeg ni jongin na biglang nanigas sa ginawa niya. kasi bakit? paano? nakarinig si kyungsoo ng malakas na hiyawan nung ginawa niya 'to, kaya nung pagkatalikod niya napangiti siya ng sobra kasi sa wakas nagawa niya na din.

"tangina" napabulong si jongin habang tinatanggal yung coat na suot niya kasi bigla siyang nanghina sa paghawak ni kyungsoo sakanya. parang sinindihan yung buong pagkatao niya dahil lang sa paghawak sakanya ni kyungsoo sa tapat ng ilang libong fans nila.

nagkatinginan si junmyeon at minseok at alam nilang iisa lang ang naiisip nila.

_ang asarin si kyungsoo na halos magmukha ng kamatis sa sobrang pula ng mukha nito._

kaya katulad ng naisip, habang naglalakad paharap si junmyeon at minseok, ginaya din nila yung ginawa ni kyungsoo.

* * *

sunod sunod na asaran ang natanggap ni kyungsoo pagdating nila sa backstage, hindi pa din siya pinapansin ni jongin kaya kinakabahan siya kung galit ba 'to o natuwa sa ginawa niya. 

nagulat si kyungsoo dahil may biglang yumakap sakanya patalikod, sino pa ba ang yumakap sakanya siyempre si jongin na tuwang tuwa dahil sa ginawa ng jagi niya.

"jagi, bakit mo ba ginawa yun?" ngumuso siya habang sinasabi niya yon kasi wala lang gusto niya lang magpacute ngayon kasi masyado siyang natutuwa.

humarap si kyungsoo sakanya at niyakap siya pabalik, siniksik niya yung ulo niya sa dibdib ni jongin kasi hiyang hiya na siya at informed siya na masyadong namumula na yung mukha niya. 

"ayaw mo ba nun jongin?" nagooverthink si kyungsoo pero nawala bigla lahat ng iniisip niya nung hinalikan siya sa noo ni jongin. "gustong gusto jagi, gustong gusto"

niyakap ulit siya nang mahigpit ni jongin at nakarinig sila ng click ng camera pero hindi nila pinakeelamanan.

* * *

> **S** @ilovevivi - 4m
> 
> wala palang lalaki pero may tinatago pa din hmp
> 
> **jd** @kjdaeddy - 4m
> 
> [replying to @ilovevivi] lol tinatago niya lang pala yung kaisoo stan twt niya lmao ang kapal hindi manlang ginawang exol stan twt
> 
> **x** @meowseokkie - 1m
> 
> pag talaga ako nagiisip ng plano hindi laging palpak, hindi katulad nung isa diyan
> 
> **Chan** @tsaanyeol - 68s
> 
> [replying to @meowseokkie] luh bat mo ako pinaparinggan?
> 
> **jiashuai** @fanxingyou - 40s 
> 
> sana all pinagmamalaki [crying emoji crying emoji]
> 
> **gurdian angel** @kimjunoodle - 39s
> 
> don't worry i will ;)
> 
> **BB** @bkyoongie -20s
> 
> mas real pa mga babies ko kaysa sa buhay ko. breathe if u agree @notcuteksoo @zkdlin
> 
> [image of kaisoo hugging backstage]
> 
> **Gina** @kaisoohatebot - 1s
> 
> [REST]
> 
> **kyungja** @notcuteksoo - 1s
> 
> delete ur existence too lmao
> 
> **jiji** @zkdlin - 1s
> 
> yan gagalit niyo baby ko ah ;D

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: lahat ng twt acc nila ay nakaprivate!! including ksoo! private stan twt acc niya lang yun hehe. sino may angal diyan? char hmu on twt: @kaisooizt


End file.
